Miel con Limón
by Leeeen
Summary: -Beberé la miel con limón… Y me gustará. Sonrió. -Caprichosa… /Dedicado a Neldy :D


_Este One Short está especialmente dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas de la vida, y espero que lo siga siendo hasta que seamos viejitas :) Neldy. Dejé de lado mi informe sobre el trigo y el de física, pero lo terminé :D A las 3:30 am, pero lo terminé! xD _

_Te quiero mucho amiga :) Espero que te guste mucho :*_

* * *

><p><em>* Aclaraciones: <strong>Digimon no me pertenece<strong>. Lo sé, no necesitan recordármelo T-T_

* * *

><p><strong>Miel con Limón<strong>

* * *

><p>-Pero Matt… ¿Por qué saliste? Sabías que te podías enfermar… Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?<p>

Él solo de limitaba a mirarla de manera inexpresiva. _Que bueno que es __ella__ la que vino a verme… -_pensó. _ –Si hubiese sido mi madre lo más probable es que me dé mil y un remedios para que se me pase, y si hubiese sido Sora, no me diría precisamente eso, sino algo como: "¿Qué acaso tu eres tonto? Te dije que te ibas a enfermar si salías a caminar con lluvia. ¡Yo te dije!". _La consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, acaso no la mejor. Era una de las pocas mujeres que soportaba su carácter, a veces, de mierda. Una de las pocas mujeres que no buscaba un autógrafo, un beso, una prenda, una noche de pasión y sexo desenfrenado, o un hijo de él. Buscó entre su bolsillo derecho su cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor. Cuando estuvieron a la vista entre sus dedos ella los notó y rápidamente se los quitó.

-¡Oye! –dijo con un tono ronco. –Devuélvemelos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre fumar ahora? Estás enfermo. Escúchate.

Matt carraspeó. En realidad había sido algo estúpido, al principio pensaba que había valido la pena salir a caminar bajo la lluvia, es decir, hacia meses que no sentía la lluvia en su cuerpo. Cuando comenzó a escuchar las primeras gotas de lluvia chocar con el techo de su casa sintió un impulso gigante de salir a caminar y fumarse un cigarrillo, como era costumbre ya para él. Sin embargo cuando al día siguiente se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina, se encontró con su padre, él le dijo "Buenos días hijo" y él abría la boca para contestarle con un normal "Buenas, viejo", lo único que consiguió fue un sonido completamente grave salir de su boca, raspó completamente su garganta y lo hizo toser.

La vio sonreírle tiernamente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Juró que sus labios habían formado una boba sonrisa luego de ver la de ella, e instantáneamente la borró. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Oh, claro que lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, y al parecer cada vez le estaba costando más hacer caso omiso a ello. Repentinamente vio como Mimi se levantó de su cama donde había estado sentada desde que llegó a visitarlo, justo antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación le preguntó:

-¿Tienes miel?

-¿Qué?

-¡Miel!

-¿_Para qué diablos querrá miel? _Eh… Sí, en el estante al lado del refrigerador.

Dicho esto ella salió de la habitación dejando a Matt completamente atónito. ¿Qué tenía ella que simplemente lo tenía enganchadísimo de ella? Por más que quisiera hacer como si nada no podía. Últimamente se sorprendía a si mismo pensando todo el día en ella. En los recreos estaban juntos, al almuerzo con sus amigos, iba a verla a sus prácticas de volleyball, ella asistía a sus ensayos, la observaba corear todas y cada una de las canciones, y como le sonreía cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella… Cuando veía sus ojos miel, su cabello castaño, como se ondulaba a medida que caía por sus hombros y su espalda hasta terminar en su cintura con unos pequeños rizos, y esos labios… Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo la veía así? Pasar tanto tiempo con Tai definitivamente le estaba pasando la cuenta ahora, cualquiera que escuchase sus pensamientos, creería que es el tipo más estúpido y despistado del mundo. Suspiró. _Necesito un cigarro…_ Buscó por encima de la cama por si la castaña los había dejado sobre esta, pero no. Parece que había leído previamente sus intensiones y se los había llevado consigo… Suspiró otra vez. _Me gustaba más cuando era inocente. __MENTIRA_, todavía lo seguía siendo.

De pronto la vio entrar a su habitación sosteniendo un tazón humeante. _¿café? Por favor, que sea café._

-No me gusta la miel. _Excepto la de tus ojos._ –dijo fríamente al verse con el tazón entre sus blancas y heladas manos mientras sentía el sofocante olor a miel salir de este.

-Lo beberás, y te gustará. –utilizó el mismo tomo frió empleado por Matt.

Bajó su mirada desde aquellos ojos miel hasta el tazón que contenía agua caliente, miel y una rodaja de limón.

-Te hará bien… -dijo nuevamente Mimi.

Él tragó saliva y finalmente se dispuso a beber poco a poco el contenido del tazón. Al cabo de unos cuantos sorbos se detuvo, bajó el tazón aún sosteniéndolo entre sus manos y mantuvo la mirada fija en la castaña.

-¿Qu-qué pasa? –preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Esto? ¿Esto qué, Matt?

-No es necesario que vengas a verme. No me moriré ni nada de eso, es solo un tonto resfriado, al cabo de unos días estaré bien. ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?

-Porque eres mi amigo… Y me preocupo por ti.

_Amigo…_ Esa palabra debería estar prohibida. Dolía. –Oye, -habló ronco. –con mi mamá y T.K ya tengo suficiente preocupación. O creo que necesite más…

Lo dijo sin pensar, ¿O con querer? De cualquier modo, Mimi se lo había tomado mal, puesto que lo vio de una forma que jamás lo había mirado antes… Sus ojos expresaban ¿odio? ¿tristeza? ¿decepción? ¿o todo junto? Realmente era un tonto. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿A si mismo? Ni hablar, ya era hora de admitirlo, de asumir su propia verdad que había estado ocultando por una estupidez. Y es que, ¿cómo podría gustarle tanto una niña tan mimada y caprichosa… Una niña a quien le decía fea y corría a llorar al baño? Eso pensaba antes, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Realmente tenía sentido? ¿Realmente le importaba si tuviese sentido o no?

Solo el portazo provocado por la puerta de su habitación y luego por la puerta del departamento lo sacaron finalmente de sus pensamientos. _¿Qué mierda hice?_

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que debía haber, solo sabía que quería correr tras ella, detenerla y besarla. Se puso rápidamente sus zapatillas, sin saber si las había anudado correctamente o no. Tampoco se preocupo de que aún seguía lloviendo igual de fuerte que el día anterior y que DEBÍA abrigarse. Salió de su departamento corriendo, el frío parecía atravesarle el cuerpo pero no le importaba, solo quería alcanzarla. Ambos ascensores estaban ocupados, por lo que tomó la alternativa de bajar por las escaleras.

Corrió y corrió por las calles casi desoladas debido al frío y la fuerte lluvia, hasta que luego de unos cuantos metros por fin dio con la esbelta figura de su _amiga_ bajo su inconfundible paraguas rosa.

-¡Mimi! –gritó con la poca voz que le quedaba y que seguramente después de esto desaparecería. Ella volteó sorprendida.

-¿Qué rayos haces en la calle… Y ASÍ?

Matt se acercó hacia ella al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento tras la corrida. –Quería pedirte… perdón. Es que, te fuiste tan derepente y yo…

-¡¿Perdón? ¿Ahora es mi culpa haberme ido deprisa? Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien dijo que no necesitabas mi preocupación y que tenías suficiente con la de tu madre y de T.K…

La castaña siguió reclamándole cosas a Matt, él la miraba atento mientras recuperaba el aliento, el solo hecho de tener que respirar aquel aire tan helado por la boca le hacía raspar la garganta y dolerle aún más, pero calló. Le daba igual si después de esto terminaba afónico, más aún, sólo le interesaba disculparse con Mimi… Con _su_ _Mimi. _Ella por su parte aún seguía reclamándole, ahora solo notaba como cambiaban sus facciones, sus gestos con la mano libre que tenía ya que la otra sostenía el paraguas. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué te ríes? No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? –rabió. –¡Yo sabía! Nunca me escuchas, no te importa que me preocupe mucho por ti, que te quiera mucho y que quiera lo mejor…

No aguantó más. Simplemente hizo lo que hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer y que nunca antes se había atrevido. Tomo sus mejillas y la atrajo levemente hacia él para encontrarse con sus labios en un beso. Sintió las manos de la castaña situarse primer en sus brazos y luego subir por su cuello hasta finalmente entrelazarse con su cabello mojado producto de la lluvia. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí. Solo sabía que estaba besando a la mujer más hermosa e importante para él.

Abrió sus ojos, esperando encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos que lo habían cautivado hace mucho tiempo y sus mejillas rosadas posiblemente por un sonrojo, pero en su lugar solo se encontró con un afiche de AC/DC pegado en el techo de su habitación. _¿Fue todo un sueño? ¿Tan mal estoy?_ Volteó su cabeza hacia un lado y en cuanto lo hizo una toalla pequeña cayó desde su frente hasta su cama. Eso no lo tenía antes…

-Despertaste… -dijo casi susurrándole.

Él volteó hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con aquella mirada que anhelaba ver. Ella levantó un poco su cuerpo y estiró su mano para alcanzar la toalla que había caído de la frente de Matt, la mojó en un recipiente que había dejado con agua fría sobre su velador y volvió a dejarlo sobre su frente. Le sonrió.

-No te muevas.

-¿Qué…

-Te dio fiebre y te desmayaste… -respondió ella adivinando su pregunta. –A propósito… Deberías cantar menos y hacer más ejercicios… Pesar… -le dijo. Matt alzó una ceja y ella rió suavemente. –Es broma.

-Oye…

-¿Si?

Desvió su mirada, y poco a poco sintió sus mejillas más tibias. _Por la fiebre,_ quiso pensar. –Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por… preocuparte por mi… Y… cuidarme.

Mimi le sonrió dulce y depositó un tierno y casto beso sobre su mejilla. Tuvo ganas de correr la cara y besar nuevamente sus labios, pero ella se reincorporó rápido.

-Lo hago porque…

"…_eres mi amigo", ya lo sé._

-…te quiero.

Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Y de esas pocas veces, ella había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar la mayoría… Solamente dedicadas a ella. –Yo también te quiero… -le dijo finalmente. Sintió como el calor se apoderaba nuevamente de sus mejillas. _Espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre._

Mimi le sonrió nuevamente, y esta vez se levantó de su cama. –Bueno, me tengo que ir…

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué?

-Matt, son las 10:30…

-¿_Tan tarde? Imposible. _Pero…

-Estarás bien… Tu padre llamó hace un rato y dijo que llegaría pronto.

-Pero…

-Si sigues tomando miel con limón te recuperarás pronto. –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. –En tres días estarás como nuevo.

-Pero…

-La beberás, y te gustará. ¿OK?

-Pero…

Esta vez fue Mimi quien repentinamente besó a Matt, apoyó su cuerpo sobre sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Matt, teniendo cuidado de no cargarlo pues se encontraba débil. Fue un beso corto, que para el gusto de Matt pudo haber durado más.

-En tres días te daré uno más largo. –levantó un poco la toalla que había dejado antes sobre la frente de Matt, depositó un beso sobre ella, comprobando también que la fiebre había bajado un poco, y volvió a dejar la toalla como antes. –Descansa. –le susurró para luego tomar su bolso, su abrigo y salir de la habitación de Matt luego de cerrar la puerta. Suspiró. Tendría que tomar miel con limón para recuperarse… _Será… _

_Beberé la miel con limón… Y me gustará. _Sonrió. _Caprichosa…_

* * *

><p><em>Eso sería :) Roww pensó que no lo iba a terminar xDD Que no lo subiría hoy, pero lo hice *-* Ahora mi merecido descanso, despertaré como a las 3 de la tarde x.x Pero lo bueno es que no tengo clases :B xDD En fin... Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño Mimato (L) Encuentro que no estuvo mal, pero me pudo haber quedado mejor... Conformista Jamás!<em>

_Ahora... A dormir! :D_

_Nos leemos :)_

***Len.**


End file.
